


Taxonomie

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mission Reports, Submarines, thalassophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé : « Abysses »
Kudos: 2





	Taxonomie

_20 juin_

Aujourd'hui marque une semaine passée à bord du _Villepreux_. Les choses, pour l'instant, se déroulent sans accroc : tout le monde connaît tout le monde grâce à notre formation commune à terre (enfin, à fary-milnor, je suppose), et notre submersible est plus confortable que ce à quoi nous nous attentions pour un laboratoire mobile de huit personnes. Chacun d'entre nous bénéficie d'une cabine personnelle assez grande pour pouvoir prétendre à un titre plus élevé que "placard à balais", les espaces communs sont assez bien pourvus en termes de distractions, et le réfectoire est assez spacieux pour pouvoir manger sans avoir les genoux sous le menton. Sans compter le fait que tout est resplendissant de nouveauté ! Nous sommes le premier équipage du _Villepreux_ , et ça se sent : pas de taches suspicieuses inlavables, pas de bruits bizarres dans les tuyauteries, pas de réparations hasardeuses au ruban adhésif, pas d'astuce à connaître pour savoir quel sanitaires utiliser en premier… ça change de mes précédentes affectations. Ce bon vieux _Cabestan_ représente un paquet de bons souvenirs, mais Déesse quel tas de rouille ! Ça fait du bien d'être en charge d'un bâtiment à la pointe de la technologie, pour une fois.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_23 juin_

Nous arriverons bientôt sur la zone principale de recherches, et les biologistes sont en effervescence — sauf Elbrus, qui n'a pas apparemment pas bien digéré le fait de ne pas avoir été sélectionné pour une des missions de la première vague. Je comprends son point de vue : presque toutes les espèces les plus remarquable, les plus visibles, celles avec lesquelles les colons interagiront le plus ont probablement déjà été découvertes ; mais ça n'est pas une raison pour vivre son affectation avec nous comme un échec. Même si nous ne sommes que la troisième vague, même si nous n'aurons affaire qu'à des créatures insignifiantes, faire partie d'une équipe de Systémique reste un exploit en soi ! Le _Villepreux_ n'est certes pas la seule unité envoyée par le Directoire pour cataloguer la faune et la flore de cette planète, mais quand bien même, à raison de quatre biologistes par laboratoire, Elbrus peut se targuer d'être un des très rares élus. Un de ceux qui laisseront leur marque dans l'histoire de la science ! Enfin, au moins Yahui, Aelia et Adley sont dans de meilleures dispositions, parés à catégoriser et classifier tout ce que nous trouverons. J'ai même surpris Yahui en train de griffonner une liste de noms potentiels d'espèces si jamais nous trouvions des poissons, avec des justifications étymologiques. C'est ça, le genre de motivation que l'on est en droit d'attendre de la part d'une équipe de Systémique !

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_23 juin - bis_

J'ai discuté avec Yahui de sa liste de noms pour poissons, et je me suis fait remonter les bretelles : les êtres vivants de Fary-Milnor (ou de n'importe quelle autre planète, d'ailleurs) ne partagent aucun ancêtre commun avec ceux de la Terre, et ne peuvent donc pas être des poissons au sens premier du terme. Apparemment, le vocable en usage pour parler des choses vivant dans les océans non-terrestres et possédant des caractéristiques pisciformes est _pseudichthus_. Comme si quelqu'un utilisait vraiment ce genre de mots en situation réelle ! Je n'ai jamais mis un pied sur Terre, et j'ai toujours appelé les machins qui nagent dans l'eau des poissons.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_25 juin_

_Latiflora Villepreus_ : voilà comment l'équipe scientifique (sur une proposition de Yahui, bien entendu) a décidé de nommer notre première prise inconnue. Nous avions récupéré un certain nombre de spécimens auparavant, bien sûr, mais tous étaient ou déjà recensées par les missions antérieures, ou trop petits pour convenir au champ d'exploration défini pour notre unité — je suis sûre que le plancton représente un sujet d'étude passionnant, mais ce n'est pour l'instant pas le nôtre.

L. Villepreus, nom vernaculaire en attente, est donc un poisson (pardon, Yahui, un pseudichthus) cousin du _Latiflora Hennigis_ découvert par l'équipe de l' _Emil Hans Willi Hennig_ lors de la seconde campagne de classification l'année dernière, montrant clairement que notre Yahui n'est pas le seul à vouloir donner le nom de son bâtiment aux espèces découvertes. Les biologistes ont passé la soirée autour de l'aquarium à discuter de tout ce qui fait sa spécificité par rapport à cette espèce proche, mais je ne peux pas dire que j'y ai particulièrement prêté attention. Le rapport scientifique se chargera bien mieux que moi de décrire ça. Tout ce que je peux confirmer c'est que ce truc est affreusement laid. L'absence d'yeux ou de coloration était prévisible vu notre profondeur, mais on peut d'habitude compter sur une bioluminescence quelconque pour compenser, voire un appendice original et intéressant. Là ? Rien. Juste un tas vaguement allongé blanchâtre avec une sorte de nageoire d'un côté et des dents de l'autre. Ça me touche que l'on donne le nom du navire à une espèce que l'on a découverte, mais on aurait probablement dû attendre d'en trouver une meilleure. Enfin, ç'aurait pu être pire : ils auraient pu lui donner mon nom. Latiflora Deladierus, gros amas de chair informe. Il aurait eu une de ces tronches, le Catalogue !

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_27 juin_

Je suppose que l'on peut dire qu’une routine s'installe. _L. Villepreus_ n'était que la première d'une série s'allongeant à chaque instant, et maintenant que nous sommes en plein cœur de notre zone de recherche, les découvertes se font constamment. Et pourtant, bien que notre mission batte son plein, je me sens inutile. Tel est le prix de la technologie, je suppose : le _Villepreux_ peut globalement prendre soin de lui-même dans des conditions normales, et l'équipe support n'a pas grand-chose à faire tant que tout va bien. À part Tara, bien sûr : tout a été testé avant la mise à l'eau, mais le travail d'un navire en condition réelles révèle toujours une myriade de petits problèmes, de couacs oubliés par le chantier naval, et notre mécano doit bosser à plein temps pour s'assurer que tout est conforme.

Beaumont et moi nous retrouvons donc à jouer les assistants auprès de l'équipe scientifique. Comme tout le personnel des missions du Catalogue, nous avons quelques bases de taxonomie, en notre cas appliquées à la biosphère de Fary-Milnor, mais rien d'assez concret pour être particulièrement utile. Concrètement, pendant qu'Elbrus, Adley, Yahui et Aelia analysent les prises, débattent de clades et de sous-familles, nous proposons des noms. La tâche est plus ardue qu'il y paraît, et nous nous prenons des fois à envier les explorateurs des premiers temps, quand tout restait à faire et que l'on pouvait simplement donner le nom de sa belle-mère au premier animal disgracieux venu. Enfin, ce temps est révolu, et les Théodores d'Aldébaran ne servent plus qu'à nous narguer pendant que nous essayons de violenter le latin pour décrire les bestiaux que nous trouvons.

Les bestiaux, justement. C'est pour eux que nous sommes là, et ils sont loin de nous décevoir. C'est pour ça que je me suis portée volontaire, à la base : pour être un témoin direct des merveilles que peut produire la Nature, des milles et unes formes étranges que l'évolution a pu donner à ses créations, de l'incongrue beauté de la vie dans un environnement aussi hostile que les grands fonds marins. Nous connaissions, de par notre formation initiale, ce que les premières et deuxièmes vagues de recensement avaient pu découvrir — mais si la vision d'un chrysolphe et de ses bizarres tentacules dorées ne nous surprend plus, les océans milnorien recèlent encore d'une myriade de merveilles et de surprises. _L. Villepreus_ était peut-être décevant de normalité, mais ce blob a depuis largement été compensé : Rokkors aux écailles bioluminescentes à la couleur perpétuellement changeante, Othūms à la symétrie nonagonale, colonies d'Awhassa composées d'individus tous nécessaires à la survie de l'ensemble mais pouvant au gré de leur cycle de vie se comporter comme des organismes uniques… Les mers de Fary-Milnor, comme beaucoup d'ensembles océaniques à travers la galaxie, regorgent de merveilles et de surprises.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_28 juin_

C'était l'anniversaire de la petite d'Aelia aujourd'hui — et comme à son habitude, Beaumont a réussi à nous faire des merveilles en parvenant à détourner le flux à très basse fréquence du relais satellite pour le rerouter sur notre communicateur via l'accès ICC du port de base. Ou un truc du genre.

Toujours est-il qu'elle a pu faire un visio avec sa femme et son adorable fille, pour son plus grand plaisir, bien évidemment, mais également pour le nôtre, quelque part. Après tout, après tout ce temps passé dans une boîte de conserve à recenser les monstres marins, cette brève dose de bonheur domestique ne peut que nous faire du bien. Sans compter le fort réussi (...compte tenu de notre situation actuelle, bien sûr) gâteau qu'Ersnt avait préparé.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_29 juin_

Notre campagne taxonomique progresse à bon rythme. La liste d'espèces à catégoriser s'allonge plus vite que nous ne pouvons les traiter, d'autant plus que la biochimie de cette planète rend les limites des catégories extrêmement vagues. Nous savons qu'elles seront probablement amenées à être modifiées dans le futur au gré des découvertes, comme lors de toutes les autres missions de Systémique, et cela n'aide pas à mettre le cœur à l'ouvrage : après tout, pourquoi perdre du temps dans un tri qui sera obsolète d'ici la fin de l'année ? Nous préférons concentrer nos efforts sur la description pure. Le sujet peut paraître simpliste, mais le travail abonde. Yahui en a même épuisé la liste de noms qu'il avait préparé, tant les trouvailles foisonnent ! Heureusement pour la décence et l'originalité du Catalogue (personne ne voudrait une redite des ****** d'Alliance-Maui, après tout), nous sommes huit de divers horizons, et nous pouvons malmener tout autant de langues pour baptiser les créatures que nous croisons. Petite touche de fierté, d'ailleurs, mais le pseudichthus (Déesse, vivre avec un troupeau de biologiste déteindrait-il sur moi ?) que nous croisons le plus souvent a été nommé en mon Thalassan natal : Lingwë. Un brave petit bonhomme sans histoire, un corps hydrodynamique, des nageoires aux endroits où sont censées se trouver des nageoires, en bref, l'équivalent des falmars de chez nous (ou du colin terrien, m'a fait remarquer Adley comme si ça devait me dire quelque chose. En bonne terrienne, elle a tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'a pas une connaissance innée de tout ce qui se passe à la capitale. Est-ce que je lui demande ce qu'est un morco, hein ?).

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_1er juillet_

Ça y est. Ça y est ! Fini le menu fretin, finis les quinze mille lingwë à chaque prise d'échantillon, finis les espèces dont on apprend l'existence en feuilletant le Catalogue un dimanche pluvieux mais dont personne, fondamentalement, n'en a quoique ce soit à faire ! Nous venons de faire une prise majeure, une découverte qui se retrouvera dans les manuels scolaires locaux — qui sait, sur la couverture de l'édition de Fary-Milnor du Catalogue !

Notre cycle de recherche quotidien avait commencé comme tous les autres, entre étude, description et classification temporaire des spécimens déjà entre notre possession et prises régulières de nouveaux échantillons. Les premiers relevés n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, et consistaient intégralement d'espèces déjà rencontrées par nous-mêmes (la fierté d'avoir nommé le lingwë en thalassan s'estompe, remplacée par l'extrême lassitude d'en voir _tant_. L'espèce semble extrêmement commune à cette profondeur, même si les biologistes ne sont pas vraiment sûrs de ses moyens de subsistance ou de reproduction. Mais bon, c'est une question pour les missions futures : notre rôle est de bêtement inventorier la biosphère locale, pas d'étudier le comportement de nos trouvailles), voire des spécimens déjà recensés par les équipes antérieures (de moins en moins, à vrai dire, au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfonçons et prospectons des zones et habitats laissés inexplorés par les premières et deuxièmes vagues).

Et puis, d'un seul coup, alors que nous étions prêts à conclure la journée de travail bredouilles, un écho sur le radar. Un énorme écho, mobile, et véloce. Quelque chose de l'ordre des Léviathans de Batulii, ou des Yathsou de Seraphim. Quelque chose que nous avons immédiatement commencé à poursuivre, et que d'après les mises à jour quotidiennes de la base de donnée planétaire, nous sommes les premiers à voir. L'instant est historique !

Alors, certes, au-delà d'un écho radar et de quelques données de l'omnisuite de capteurs, nous n'avons pas grand-chose. Pas de visuels, par exemple, et à peine quelques bruits inhabituels au sonar — des retours étrangement métalliques, ce qui pourrait indiquer qu'il s'agit d'une espèce pouvant métaboliser les nodules des fonds marins, voire de se nourrir directement sur les sources hydrothermales comme le font la plupart des espèces d'Europe. Mais qu'importe ! Nous sommes à la lisière du rêve de toutes les missions de Systématique : découvrir une nouvelle icône, un être vivant qui sera connu par-delà la planète où l'on peut le trouver. L'ambiance à bord du _Villepreux_ ce soir est extatique Ernst nous a promis un nouveau gâteau, et même Elbrus est d'humeur à fêter ça. Enfin, il a l'air moins sinistre que d'habitude, quoi.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_2 juillet_

Avons bien fêté ça. Remercions la Déesse pour le pilote automatique. Les biologistes ont proposé… je ne sais plus quel jeu pour parier le droit de nommer le machin. Beaumont a gagné, bien entendu. Que la galaxie dise donc bonjour aux Uosthus, qui sont… des trucs. Que l'on décrira et catégorisera. Demain.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_5 juillet_

Nous n'avons pour l'instant pas recroisé l'uosthu du 1er juillet, mais nous avons altéré notre course pour tenter de le retrouver. La simple taille de la bête est en effet utile pour éliminer un certain nombre de directions de recherche, dans la mesure où les canyons bathypélagiques que nous avions initialement prévu d'explorer sont bien trop étroits pour qu'il puisse s'y loger. La traque se poursuit donc.

Une traque qui, bien évidemment, n'éclipse pas nos tâches habituelles. Bizarrement, nous n'avons trouvé aucun lingwë aujourd'hui, ce qui contraste fortement avec les quantités invraisemblables des jours précédents. Il faudra que j'étudie plus précisément les relevés hydrodynamiques ; peut-être avons-nous simplement passé un fort courant les empêchant de proliférer dans cette zone. Toujours est-il que sans eux, les eaux paraissent bien vides. Aucun nouveau spécimen ces derniers jours, mais l'idée de rattraper l'uosthu nous empêche d'être trop déçus par ces maigres résultats. Point positif, même, cela permet de s'occuper plus posément des myriades de données nécessaires au catalogue sans être interrompus — ça a beau être ma partie préférée, "donner un nom" est loin d'être la plus importante. 

Et par "nous", je veux bien évidemment dire "Elbrus, Adley, Yahui et Aelia". Maintenant que quelques semaines se sont écoulées et que la quasi-totalité des problèmes mécaniques rencontrés ont été résolus (et moi qui me vantais il y a à peine quinze jours d'avoir un navire sans réparations à la bande adhésive…), Tara est tout aussi libre (et, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, désœuvrée) que Beaumont et moi-même. Le seul à avoir une activité permanente, finalement, c'est Ernst. L'absence de nouveaux spécimens ne nous empêche pas d'avoir besoin de manger, après tout. Nous nous retrouvons donc à faire bon usage des divertissements que le chantier naval a cru bon d'installer dans notre réfectoire, et, contre tout attente, Beaumont est absolument pathétique dans tout ce qui relève du jeu vidéo. Comme quoi, les clichés sur les techniciens en communication qui passent leur vie en réseau…

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée — Cpt Katell Deladier_

_8 juillet_

Nous avons enfin retrouvé la trace de l'uosthu — l'écho radar a la même forme, le retour sonar exactement le même spectre. Nous n'avons toujours pas d'images de la chose : aucune lumière ne parvient si profondément, et il me paraît plus prudent de ne pas se faire repérer en allumant les projecteurs. Nous sommes au-dessus d'une vaste plaine abyssale vide de toute trace de vie, mais recouverte de nodules polymétalliques. L'uosthu se maintient immobile au-dessus du même point, ne bougeant que pour compenser une dérive due aux courants. Au vu des relevés que nous sommes capables d'obtenir, il utilise une sorte de pseudopode pour attraper des nodules. Ce qu'il en fait est encore mystérieux, étant donnée la faible résolution des capteurs passifs, mais cela paraît corroborer une de nos hypothèses concernant la métallicité de sa peau (de son extérieur, plutôt, puisque nous ne savons pas encore s'il a une peau) : son espèce semblerait consommer les ressources benthiques disponibles pour métaboliser certains éléments lourds. Le processus est beaucoup plus lent que nos exploitations industrielles, bien évidemment : cela fait plusieurs heures que nous l'observons, et il n'a récolté qu'une douzaine de nodules.

La question qui anime les débats des biologistes est à présent _pourquoi_. Passer la plupart de son temps et de son énergie à récolter ce qui n'est au final même pas de la nourriture doit forcément avoir une justification évolutive, mais rien de ce que nous avons pu trouver jusqu'à présent ne peut l'expliquer. Une cuirasse métallique sur le dos pourrait avoir du sens s'il y avait des prédateurs dans les environs, mais nous n'en avons jusqu'à présent vu aucun. Ni, louée soit la Déesse, de suffisamment grand pour directement manger ce monstre ; ni de petits parasites qu'une peau renforcée pourrait décourager — ni rien d'autre de cette taille, d'ailleurs. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de mentionner la soudaine raréfaction des lingwë, mais c'est à présent tout le reste de la chaîne alimentaire qui semble avoir disparu. Nous n'avons, sur les derniers jours, attrapé ni nouveau spécimen inconnu, ni spécimen _du tout_. Même la densité de neige océanique est extrêmement amoindrie par rapport aux normales relevées en début de missions. Ma première hypothèse d'un courant sous-marin de forte intensité empêchant les individus de petite taille d'entrer dans cette zone ne tient plus la route, à moins de considérer une configuration extrêmement esotérique qui formerait une bulle tout autour de nous… Et quand bien même, cet hypothétique courant devrait être incroyablement puissant pour pouvoir littéralement tout balayer, et nous n'avons rien croisé de tel. C'est Tara qui, la première, a osé évoqué l'une des possibilitées que nous avions tous envisagé, mais refusions de véritablement considérer : l'uosthu pourrait peut-être trouver l'invraisemblable quantité de matière organique nécessaire à sa survie en vidant littéralement les eaux de tout ce qui est plus petit que lui. Problème évident : c'est une catégorie qui inclut le _Villepreux_.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_9 juillet_

L'uosthu n'a pas bougé de façon conséquente, et ne semble pas nous avoir repérés. Il continue simplement de récolter des nodules, adaptant sa position à sa dérive et à l'épuisement de la zone qu'il surplombe. Je préfère maintenir notre submersible à une distance respectable, le temps de se mettre d'accord sur une série d'actions. La différence de taille est telle que se faire repérer sans être certains de ses réactions ne pourrait que conduire à la catastrophe — le surprendre pourrait engendrer une réaction de panique, et il pourrait nous heurter dans sa fuite. Même sans mauvaises intentions de sa part, voire sans aucune intention, puisque que nous ignorons tout de son niveau de conscience, il lui serait aisé de nous rentrer dedans et de sérieusement endommager le _Villepreux_. La pointe de la technologie ne peut pas grand-chose face à ce type de créatures. Le pire scénario serait probablement celui de Tara : qu'il nous prenne pour une de ses sources de nourritures, et qu'il tente de nous dévorer. Nous n'avons aucune idée de sa vitesse, mais étant donné qu'il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour le retrouver, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau en cas de poursuite. Les instructions sont donc, pour le moment, d'attendre et d'observer. Nous n'allons pas déchiffrer toutes les habitudes comportementales de l'espèce en une si faible période d'analyse, bien entendu, mais cela permettra au moins de déterminer si une approche est sûre, ou si nous devons interrompre la mission, rentrer à la base, et revenir avec des moyens plus importants. Enfin, de demander une demande d'intervention pour une future intervention avec des moyens plus importants…

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_11 juillet_

Notre observation se poursuit, et l'uosthu mange des nodules. Enfin, ramasse. Enfin, qui peut bien savoir ce qu'il en fait... Rien de particulièrement notable pour l'instant, donc — du moins, à l'extérieur. De ce côté de la boîte de conserve, les choses semblent s'enliser. Le manque d'activité, les semaines de confinement, tout se cumule dans une sorte de marasme généralisé. Elbrus avait au début l'air d'une exception, perpétuellement maussade au milieu d'un groupe extrêmement motivé, mais nous sommes maintenant tous comme lui. Je fais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour apaiser les tensions, mais j'ai l'impression que l'univers en général en a après moi : dysfonctionnement des écrans de la salle commune, perte d'objets personnels (comment peut-on perdre quelque chose dans un espace clos ?!), quelques couacs en cuisine de la part d'Ernst, c'est comme si quelqu'un voulait absolument que l'on perde patience.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_11 juillet - bis_

Une vibration inconnue nous a brutalement sortie de notre routine, de notre attente. Un ronronnement grave, à la limite de l'audible, faisant faiblement vibrer les cloisons. Bien sûr, notre premier réflexe a été de vérifier ce que faisait l'uosthu : peut-être était-il la source de ce vrombissement, émettant des infrasons pour communiquer avec ses congénères, ou peut-être pour dresser une cartographie de la zone. Hélas, il a vite fallu se rendre à l'évidence : le son provient du _Villepreux_. Le sonar ne détecte aucune preuve de ces ondes dans l'eau environnante, et elles sont bien trop invariables et perdurantes pour ne pas être artificielles. J'ai fait un tour complet du bâtiment avec Tara, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons resserré toutes les vis que nous avons vu, regraissé tout ce qui pouvait être lubrifié, remplacé les patins antivibratoires lorsque possible, mais rien n'y fait. Le sous-marin bourdonne, personne ne sait pourquoi, et la présence de ce son en permanence dans mon oreille commence à se faire insupportable. C'est à devenir fou.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_11 juillet - ter_

Bien évidemment — bien évidemment ! — il suffisait d'en parler pour qu'il s'en aille. Le sort me nargue.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_12 juillet_

Comment peut-on perdre quoique ce soit dans notre conserve ? Comment ?!

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_13 juillet_

Il a bougé ! Enfin, il a bougé ! D'un seul coup, notre moral est remonté en flèche. Fini d'être passifs, nous avons à nouveau un but ! Il nous faut certes progresser avec prudence, afin de ne pas ruiner ces longs et pénibles jours par une détection innopée. Les instructions actuelles sont donc de maintenir la plus grande distance possible sans perdre le contact, tout en maintenant notre puissance propulsive au minimum.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_16 juillet_

Je pensais que les coups du sort cesseraient maintenant que nous avons retrouvé une activité — qu'ils n'étaient qu'une simple vue de l'esprit, un biais de confirmation né d'un profond ennui. L'algarade que j'ai dû stopper au réfectoire ce matin prouve le contraire. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de sa source, mais il m'a fallu intervenir avant qu'Ersnt et Adley en viennent aux mains. J'osais espérer que la poursuite de l'uosthu nous redonnerait cœur à l'ouvrage, mais cet effet a été de courte durée. Et c'est sans compter sur cette fichue vibration, qui semble apparaître et disparaître de façon plus ou moins aléatoire. Malgré tout, malgré cette ambiance délétère, nous progressons. Notre filature nous a fait quitter les plaines abyssales pour nous diriger encore vers la zone hadale. L'uosthu se meut surprenamment rapidement pour quelque chose de sa taille, mais puisque nous le surveillions de près, il n'a pas réussi à nous semer. Pour l'instant.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_17 juillet_

Ça y est, nous avons passé les six kilomètres de profondeur, et sommes donc entrés dans la fosse hadale. J'ai tenté d'organiser une petite fête pour célébrer ça, un bref toast porté à notre esprit d'exploration, histoire de se détendre un peu. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça a été un échec, mais ce fut également loin d'être une réussite. Tout le monde semble bien trop tendu pour prendre du bon temps. Cerise sur le gâteau, cette maudite vibration est revenue exactement alors que j'allais prendre la parole. Impossible de trouver sa source, et pourtant elle intervient toujours au pire moment. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_18 juillet_

Nous sommes… arrivés, je suppose. Nous ne sommes pas au fond véritable de la fosse, mais dans une sorte de canyon attenant à une profondeur de presque huit kilomètres. L'uosthu s'est stoppé dans une anfractuosité tout juste assez grande pour le contenir et se tient tout aussi immobile que lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Il ne semble pas avoir la même raison que précédemment, puisqu'il n'y a pas de nodules ici. Les traces de vies sont tout aussi maigres qu'il y a quelques jours. Tout est mort, comme si le secteur venait d'être nettoyé, ce qui tendrait à prouver que l'uosthu ne serait peut-être pas la source de ce vide : il semble hautement improbable qu'il ait pu brasser une aussi grande quantité d'eau en si peu de temps.

Nous revoilà donc au stade des conjectures. Nous avons fait une table ronde, ce soir, mais personne n'avait grand-chose à apporter. L'équipage semble las de cette étude, mais je sais qu'il nous faut persévérer. Tant de mystères restent à résoudre, à commencer par cette fichue, cette imprévisible vibration ! Comprendre les uosthus nous éclairera sur le fond de l'affaire, j'en suis sûre — notre soudaine guigne, ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_19 juillet_

Encore cette vibration. Je l’entends jusque dans mon sommeil, à présent. Tara insiste qu'elle a vérifié jusqu'au dernier boulon, mais la vibration est toujours là.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_20 juillet_

Elle s'atténuait, des fois, avant. C'est continu, à présent. Elle semble provenir de partout à fois, m'entourant, de jour comme de nuit. L'uosthu ne peut pas être innocent. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée – Cpt Katell Deladier_

_20 juillet - bis_

Avons perdu la Capitaine Katell Deladier. Dernière entrée du journal mentionne 'en avoir le cœur' net, dernière action enregistrée : cycle complet du sas. Peut-être lié à la 'vibration' dont elle se plaignait — Mécanicien-chef Tata Morosanu n'a jamais corroboré l'existence de ce phénomène. Capitaine Deladier avait à plusieurs reprises mentionné 'le sort qui s'acharne'. Certains évènements récents peuvent correspondre : altercation entre Cuisinier Ernst Nareid et Biologiste Adley Watterman, notamment. Une enquête plus approfondie est nécessaire. Proposons de rester sur site et de poursuivre l'observation de l'espèce inconnue désignée sous le nom de 'uosthu'. L'équipage est à cran, mais il n'y a aucune indication que quitter la zone résoudra les problèmes rencontrés. 

_Déposition au journal de bord authentifiée - Act. Cpt Beaumont_


End file.
